Maar Sul Ball
The Maar Sul Ball was a lavish ball held by King Gerard Aurelac in Maar Sul City in the spring of 1017 AE to celebrate the Grand Alliance's arrival to the city and the resulting signing of a treaty of goodwill between the kingdoms of Remon and Maar Sul. The ball was interrupted briefly by a surprise attack from the Nightstalkers who kidnapped one of the guests, Tiyana Natiya, before fleeing albeit some of the Nightstalkers were caught afterwards. As a result of the ball, the Grand Alliance would begin planning the invasion of the Proninist-occupied Jardine with Maar Sulais backing and later led a campaign to the Sultanate of Karaganda. Background News of successful negotiations between Remonian and Maar Sulais delegates in the Remonton Summit reached the ears of King Gerard Aurelac who had just managed to drive out the Proninist army which had previously been besieging Maar Sul City. To celebrate the impending arrival of their new allies' arrival to the city, the nobles of Maar Sul decided to hold a lavish ball in the Citadel and welcome the Alliance in with open arms now that they would face the same enemy, the Proninists, together. Event The ball began as soon as the first of the Grand Alliance's soldiers arrived. The Scuns led by Colonel Titaniel Focker were the first to attend the ball because they had heard there was free booze to be had. The Herald announced the Alliance's members in the order of appearance while also presenting the Maar Sulais nobles, among them King Gerard Aurelac and his girlfriend Elena Jeremy, to the delegates. This caused a controversy among the Alliance's Scun allies who couldn't fathom how the King of Maar Sul could date Elena who was black, or, as the Scuns liked to call her, a n*****. This exchange upset Elena and Gerard quite a bit, but the Scuns just kept on yammering not only about n*****s but also about gay people, or fegs as they called them, as well. Some of the politically correct Maar Sulais could not stand the coarse language of the Scuns, and at least one aide's head exploded from blood pressure as a result of hearing simply too many naughty words in a rapid succession. The Herald also caused a scene when he, annoyed by the Scuns' rudeness, suddenly suffered a mental breakdown and introduced what he termed 'the King of the Fackin' Jungle', or a lion, which entered the Citadel through one of the doors and devoured the maddened Herald as well as four Scuns before it was put out of its misery. More info later. Aftermath As the ball ended, it became clear that as much as Maar Sul was willing to help Khalid take over the throne of Vanna in the Sultanate of Karaganda, it wouldn't be able to afford any of its men or resources for the cause as Maar Sulais were busy fighting against Proninists in their homeland at the time. It was decided that a small group of Alliance soldiers would accompany Khalid on the trip to Vanna and try to win over the Sarquil population. Matters remained grim in Maar Sul City, however, because of the sudden and unexpected murder of Belial de Ardyn after the ball. Belia's demise had deprived the Alliance from a useful ally who had previously helped identify the threat the Totenkopfs posed back in Remon. The combined forces of the Grand Alliance and Maar Sul would lead their main armies against the Proninists who still held several notable Maar Sulais cities in the countryside, and this war would end up taking longer than the Alliance expected due to the Proninists fighting tooth and nail for all their holdings. One of the key cities the Alliance decided to liberate ended up being Jardine whose harbour was crucial for the Alliance's future voyage to Libaterra. Participants See also *First Battle of Jardine *Second Battle of Maar Sul Category:Events Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age